


With No Space Between Us

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: All the Things You Said [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Fuu (mentioned), Gen, M/M, Power Imbalance, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Durring a blizzard, as the fire dies out in the hearth and the temperature drops, Kakuzu offers Hidan a place in his bed to keep warm.
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: All the Things You Said [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	With No Space Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for an anon request on tumblr with the prompt 'Things You Said With No Space Between Us' and for a KakuHida servers winter event prompt 'Winter Night In'.
> 
> This is set in my Vikings AU/Fusion that wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write, it's very self indulgent. I'll put this in chronological order in a series for it later if/when I post more of this au. I do hope this makes sense on its own.  
> For some context: Hidan is a Jashinist priest and during a raid on a monastery where he was staying, Kakuzu chose to spare his life and took him captive back to the Land of Snow. (if you've seen Vikings, think Ragnar and Athelstan but it's Kakuzu and Hidan and things are a little different)

Kakuzu hadn’t yet fallen asleep, instead he had stayed up watching the flames in the hearth as they slowly burned down, dwindling to embers while snow piled up outside, and an icy wind found its way in under the door. 

Fuu was in the loft, sound asleep with the dogs to keep her warm. He wasn’t worried about her. She had seen many winters and many storms with them. The one he was worried about however, was currently shivering in his bed on the floor. Unused to such harsh winters, the woolen blanket and the robe he wore was hardly enough to keep him warm.

“Priest,” Kakuzu called, his voice deep, “are you cold?”

Silence, and then, “How did you know I was awake?” 

The corners of Kakuzu’s mouth turned up and he turned his head to look over at Hidan, curled up on the floor, violet eyes open, “You’ve never spent a winter here, I’d be surprised if you could sleep through this cold.” 

“And what about you? Does the cold not bother you?”

Kakuzu simply shrugged, “I’m used to it. You will get used to it as well, or you will never survive here.” He rose and stoked the fire with the last piece of wood, “You did not bring in enough firewood before it started to snow.”

“Is Fuu going to be warm enough?” Hidan asked as he sat up, bringing the blanket around his shoulders while watching as Kakuzu walked over to his own bed and pulled the blankets and furs back.

“You don’t need to worry about her, she’s fine. You however… are so cold. I asked you before to join me in my bed.”

“And I told you-”

“That it was a sin," his lips quirked up at the corners, "yes, I remember. But this time, I invite you into my bed to stay warm. Nothing more. Is that considered a sin, Priest? To keep each other warm?”

Casting his eyes to the fire that would die out in less than an hour, Hidan gripped his pendant. What Kakuzu had wanted before was nothing short of sin, but he wasn’t asking for that now. They both knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep where he was on the floor. It was too cold, and blizzard or not, sleep or not, he would have to perform his tasks come morning. Kakuzu never went easy on him. It could be dangerous if he was exhausted, one misstep on slick rocks by the water and he could break a bone, or lose his life. He had to keep an eye on Fuu as well. If anything happened to her due to his own negligence, Kakuzu would gut him. 

So no, it was not a sin he decided as he sat there on the floor. A draft of wind blew on him, chilling him right down to the bone. Mind made up, Hidan stood, let his blanket fall to the floor and made his way towards Kakuzu’s bed, hating the smug look on his captors face.

“I knew you’d join me.” 

“It’s only so I don’t freeze to death, Heathen.” 

Nothing was said as he got into bed while Kakuzu still sat there on the edge, “You'll need warmer clothes… that robe won’t keep you warm through the winter.” He would give Hidan some of his own clothes, though they would be big on him; he was sure in time he would fill out a bit once he built up some muscle from the work he was doing. 

“Well?” Hidan asked, pulling Kakuzu from his thoughts, “Are you going to get in bed or just sit there and look at me and discuss my clothes?” 

“How can I resist when you ask so sweetly?” Kakuzu wasted no time getting in beside him, stretched out on his side, and covered them both with the many blankets.

A roll of his eyes and Hidan turned his back to Kakuzu, trying to put as much space between them as he could but there was nowhere for him to go without falling off the edge. The bed barely held them, he had no idea how Kakuzu and Konan had expected him to join them that night. 

As the minutes passed, the only sound other than their breathing was the pop and crack of the fire died down as it slowly burnt out, and the wind holwing as it whipped around the house outside. Once the fire was out, the temperature inside quickly dropped, but the space they shared beneath the blankets warmed up and Hidan was glad he had joined Kakuzu in bed.

It was just for warmth, he told himself over and over.

Kakuzu shifted to get more comfortable, and when his legs brushed against Hidan’s calves, now bare from his robe riding up when he had moved over, Hidan tensed.

“You are a good priest, Hidan,” Kakuzu said quietly in the dark. Those words sent a shiver through Hidan that had nothing to do with the cold. He loved to hear those words from Kakuzu, loved hearing how good he was. It was all he had wanted, to be seen as good in the eyes of his God and others. 

“If you’re still cold, come closer.” 

Hidan wanted to, and told himself that it was just for warmth, that it was alright, not at all a sin. Shivering, still cold, he leaned back towards Kakuzu until his back was flush against Kakuzu’s chest, and he held his breath for a moment until he relaxed.

Heat radiated off Kakuzu like a furnace and, blizzard forgotten, Hidan finally felt warm for the first time in days and thought he should have been able to sleep then but couldn’t. They were _too_ close, his was hyperaware of everywhere their bodies touched. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the image of Kakuzu and his lover, forever burned in his mind, along with thoughts of what they wanted to do with him when they invited him into their bed.

Silently, Hidan tried to recite his prayers in his head but couldn’t concentrate, mentally stumbling over the words that should have come so easily to him. “Tell me something,” he said finally, giving up on his prayers. 

“Like what?” Kakuzu’s voice was soft as sleep crept in.  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Anything.” Anything to keep his thoughts at bay, but then asked what had been on his mind for weeks, “Have you decided why you spared my life yet?”

“I haven't, no, but I’m starting to. Fuu likes you, be glad of that.” Kakuzu rested his arm along Hidan’s side, his hand resting lightly, palm down, on Hidan’s outer thigh.  
  
“And do you _not_ like me?” 

Minutes passed in silence and finally Kakuzu answered him, his fingers flexing against his thigh and Hidan held his breath.

“Let me put it this way. If I didn’t, do you think I would trust you to keep an eye on my daughter, or care if you slept tonight or not?” Kakuzu paused, “Are you warm enough now, Priest?” 

Hidan nodded, remembering to breathe, “Yes, Kakuzu.”

“Good. Now go to sleep. In the morning I’ll find you some suitable clothes and it will be your turn to tell me things. I want to know more about your churches-”

“It wasn’t one of my churches you and your people raided. Jashinists don't keep formal places of worship like that, and we don't have treasures and gold. We don’t need those things.”

“Then you won’t mind when we go back and raid another in the spring.” 

Hidan thought he would mind, however, though he wasn't entirely sure. Instead of trying to figure it out, he closed his eyes, yawning as he did so, finally letting himself be lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of Kakuzu's beating heart and the heat that surrounded him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The characterization is a bit different here than how I usually write them and I've been very nervous to post this but hope people will like it. If you did, please let me know?
> 
> If you'd be interested in joining a private 20+ KakuHida server, dm me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon


End file.
